


But this place is not the scariest one

by madnessfk



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk





	But this place is not the scariest one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Но это место не самое страшное](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150337) by madnessfk. 



Somehow, mornings in Gravity Falls are so very quiet. Ford isn`t sure whether it was always this way and he`d never noticed, or just became like this while he wasn`t here, but he likes it more this way, so it`s probably fine.

As the sun slowly rolls out horizon, it`s light colors everything it touches into warm orange: it looks a lot like that one dimension with grass made of amber, it has the same hue now. Wind blows through the trees, and they whisper quietly.

Ford had been to а hell of a lot of places.

He had been to places where instead of the moon there was a huge eyeball floating among the stars, he had been to places where there was no moon, places where moon light leaved burn marks on a human skin, places where people were always burned, places where people didn`t have any skin, and he had been to places with no people. One places were creepier, other — more cruel, third ones were just strange as hell even by Ford`s standards. And then there were places like this one.

Ford had seen a hell of a lot of things.

He had seen monsters, real monsters with fangs and glowing eyes, he had seen creatures much scarier than monsters, and he had seen people that makes those creatures look like pet puppies. For some, Ford was one of those people.

Wind blows through the trees, and they whisper quietly. Ford can`t help but think there is some sense in those whispers, some hidden message, as if the trees are whispering between themselves about some horrible secret that only they should know.

Ford has the same secret, but he has no one to whisper it to.

The sun now seems very warm.

Sun seemed very cold when he woke up in that endless gray wasteland. It was just sand he saw, gray and dry; sand was in his mouth and under his nails, and it was nothing but sand and emptiness and old charred trees for many-many kilometers, as if a long time ago there was a forest here, but someone dropped a small sparkle, and a huge hungry fire ate all the leaves and all the animals and all the birds, all the grass and all the rivers, leaving only burned down branches and hollowness.

Later on, Ford realized that is wasn`t a sand — it was an ash.

In that wasteland, the sun never went up or down: it just was there, a bit above the ground, cold and blue; it seemed to freeze itself in the sky trying not to be eaten by the flames underneath. Sometimes, between what was left of the trees, glowing rifts appeared. Rifts flew in the air, red, blue, orange, round shaped, triangle shaped, crack shaped. Sometimes, Ford heard noises from the other side, and it was good, because it was the only way to tell he hasn`t gone deaf; there were no other sounds in the wasteland. Sometimes it was a cry, sometimes a screams, sometimes it was human speech on languages Ford didn`t know, but mostly it was a long, desperate howl that seemed like a howl of a wind in pipes or a howl of a wounded animal.

It was hard to take a risk and step into the rift. At first Ford just looked at them from the distance, waiting and hoping something will happen, but it never did, and rifts just stayed there and then disappeared, cutting all the sounds that came out of there. But there was no water or food, and shortly Ford realized: he was going to die anyway, and with that thought in mind he stepped into the very first rift he saw. He decided not to choose: if he did, he would hesitate. And hesitations are no good for someone who`s going to die anyway.

He didn`t. He was almost upset that first time. But then he didn`t die on the second time and on the third time as well, by the fifth time he started to figure out the way it works, on the tenth — realized he might actually have a chance to find home.

“There is like, like a bajilion of dimensions in the multiverse”, — laughed a weirdly-looking alcohol-smelling guy Ford met in some multidimension bar on the only-god-knows-what time, — “I`d like to see you fucking try”.

The guy turned out to be a scientist who was travelling through realities just as Ford did. Well, not really: the guy was actually travelling, while Ford did less of a travelling and more of a jumping from one place to another chaotically, guided by intuition and urge to dive into another rift before it`s closed.

Apparently, the guy found Ford`s ambitions amusing, because he gave Ford one of his interdimensional portal gun, that made holes in realities as easy as a child makes holes in a piece of paper with a pencil.

“It`s old as balls”, — he added melancholically, — “so don`t be surprised if you`ll end up with no spine”.

Later on, as Ford continued to wander around the multiverse, he`d learned the guy`s name was Rick Sanchez and he indeed was a weirdly-looking alcohol-smelling guy who knew how to build a molecular destabilizer and how to boil some hard drugs from pink crystals growing on the very top of the mountain in dimension JK\P-89.

Ford had been to а hell of a lot of places.

He had been to places where the sun was blue, where the sun was red, where there were two suns, ten suns, no sun at all. He had been to places where trees grew from the sky, where hands grew from trees, where no one had any hands. He had been to places with no people left and he had been to places where there was nobody left whatsoever. Ford had never counted places. He had never counted time. If he did, he would hesitate. He knew that it`s been a while only when he started to notice grey streak in his hair. He was barely forty. 

He had been to places where shooting stars left blood trails all over the sky. He had been to places where stars ate each other, places where everything ate each other, places where there was nothing else to eat anymore, because everything had been eaten by stars. He had been to places full of creatures human mind can`t comprehend, places where everything is a human mind, places with no mind at all.

Those places were never scary; there were many other places much-much scarier than those ones.

He had been to places that looked just like home. He had been to places when he had never had that fight with Stanley, places where one of them wasn`t born, places where one of them died too early, places where they were separated shortly after their birth, and places where they haven`t even met at all. He had been to places where the sun was yellow and grass was green, where stars flew smoothly through the sky all the way down to the horizon. He had been to places where trees whispered and mornings were quiet.

Those places were never scary. Just really-really hurtful. Ford always tried to leave those places as fast as he realized it wasn`t his dimension. But no, those places were never scary.

Because there was that one place much scarier than all of them all together. Ford had found it when he came back home.

It was quiet that morning, and the sun was slowly rolling out horizon. Ford entered the house, but there was no one inside, just dust and spiders and mice. Ford went downstairs to the basement, but there were only ruins of the portal and silence. Ford walker across the yard, but he saw only grass, deep and orange in a sunlight.

“Hey, buddy!” — Ford turned as he heard someone`s unfamiliar voice calling him. It was a beautiful redhead woman Ford has never seen here before, but it`s not like he knew a lot of Gravity Falls citizens anyway. Woman held a basket full of fresh, slightly wet berries. Somewhere in pleats of her long brown skirt there was a tiny girl hiding, looking at Ford curiously and smiling with her shy tiny-girl smile.

“It`s not safe to wander around here”, — woman said, — “it`s an old house, gonna collapse any second now”.

For some time, Ford kept silent. Few seconds maybe, maybe few minutes. Tiny girl was still looking at him as if waiting.

“What happened to the owner?” — He asked quietly. 

“Don`t you know?”

He didn`t.

Ford came back to the wasteland and spent three hours kicking ash and watching rifts bloom in the air. For another hour he just sat in the emptiness filled with echo of other realities, lighting cigarette once in a while and breathing the smoke in as hard as possible, as if he was hoping that if there was enough smoke, the smoke would strangle him from the inside, would burn his lungs and would poison him blood and then it would kill him. 

“C`mon, just find, find another universe”, — said Rick, pouring pink powder into test-tube. They were in dimension JK\P-89. — “You`re dead in most of them anyway, find a free spot and take it”.

“It`s not how it works”, — Ford answered.

Rick burped and looked at him the way Ford felt like an idiot.

“It`s exactly how it fucking works. Quit being a whiny pussy, or, or, I don`t know, you can always jump off the mountain, I won`t fucking miss you. It`s not that hard”.

“Jump off the mountain?”

“Find a new universe. Just look for the same one where you died in a dump and take the place, no one will fucking notice”.

“What, like they didn`t notice you?” — Ford asked. Rick ignored him, probably because the powder melted and became much more interesting to him than Ford and his problems, as well as the entire world. Especially much more interesting than personal life talks.

Ford watched the sun setting below the mountain ranges that looked like raw-boned spin of an ancient ocean dragon.

Ford had been to а hell of a lot of places.

He had been to places where ground oozed with blood, places where bones stuck out of trees, places where woods were swarmed with giant wolves that clawed their ways out to villages as nights came. He had been to places where people were born blind, places where people died shortly after they were born, places where people got covered in red the moment rain touched their skin. He had been to places with no sound, no color, places where there was just nothing at all, he has been been been he had seen seen seen. Those places didn`t worth anything. 

Somehow, mornings in Gravity Falls are so very quiet. This house is so loud and so alive at days from all the noises the kids make when they run around, always busy with some kids` stuff, but they are asleep now, their voices fainted. There were the same kids in his home world as well, Ford checked. He had never seen them.

He had never came back to his home world; there was nothing he could come back to. Listening to the whispers of the trees and watching the sun slowly rolling across the sky, Ford was thinking that this place is probably just as scary.

(He was also thinking what an asshole he was, but it`s no news).

He was thinking that in this world, when Stan opened the portal and rift appeared on the other side of the wasteland, screaming and howling, no one should have stepped out of a blue light, because there was no one to step out. There was no one to come back here.

Stanford Pines is dead in the most of dimensions; Stanley Pines is dead in only some of them.

Stanley Pines from this universe is asleep in his room: Ford knows that because he has spent most of the night just sitting next to him silently, and if someone was here to ask why, he would never answer. Trees were whispering between themselves and probably laughing at him.

Slowly, the sun goes up.

Ford had been to а hell of a lot of places, but now he has no place to go: from all of the places this might be the only one he can stay in; and maybe, just maybe, it`s not the scariest one after all.

When the sun will go up further, Gravity Falls will stop being quiet and will be filled with noises once again, noises that don`t feel like screams or howl. But there is still an hour, forty minutes before that, and while silence, safe and calm silence is still hanging all the way above the town, Ford sneaks into the house to sit beside Stan`s bed, not thinking about why is he doing that, while trees are whispering secrets between themselves.


End file.
